United, we fall?
by Notorious Big 69
Summary: Crazy things are about to happen, weird things, chaos, any type of heroe...big and small...from another dimension or another planet...figthing against an evil alien army, a lizard wizard, ghosts, evil gems, dimesion travelers, monsters, an evil dorito demon. Will this "super-unbalanced squad" defeat them or they will fail as this story? Cover by AlterEgo911. (Read chapter 1) RatedM
1. Beginning of the end (1,910 words)

**Hi I'm new in this fanfic thing so please don't expect a masterpiece, this was an idea I had many months ago, so please enjoy =)**

 **Update: You may be thinking, a crossover of Star vs The forces of evil and Steven Universe? awesome. But, Steven Universe does not appear in this chapter, weird.**

 **Let me explain, many characters of other shows will appear in this fic, some of them will take a main role in the story and others will only be mentioned, the characters in these story are only from original cartoons (Cartoon Network, Disney and Nickelodeon). Any canon event in the shows, just forget it, Star sitll has her wand fine, Toffee doesn't betray Ludo, The sorcerer isn't defeated, Bill is isn't defeated also and uh spoiler alert.**

 **In this fic there is always something happening at all time, someone is fighting someone, someone is awakeing something. The Star and Steven Universe crossover title is just used to fit the crossover genre. The first chapters are just the build up for someting bigger, I'm also thinking in making some one-shots for other "normal" characters.**

Star's Pov: I woke up at 6 pm, time to school and ughhh exam again, I brush my teeth and change my clothes, hoping this week to be less of Ludo stuff.

-Hey Star the breakfast is ready- Said Mrs Diaz, she was the kindest woman I've ever met

-I'm going- I answered

I go downstairs, there was Marco preparing his backpack

-Hi Star-

-Hey Marco- I was still a little annoyed by that blood moon ball thing, but he look so cute in that outfit, that mask, that face...

-Are you fine Star?-

-Yeah-

-I don't see you like...Star-

-I'm alrigth Marco, just need some vacations that's all-

-Just hurry up Star the bus stop is at 5 minutes walking and I want to see Jackie now-

-Chill 'Marquito' you know I have the wand, I can teleport us to the school-

-Do you remember last time?- Marco asked sarcastily

Flashback:

-Star...help!- Marco cryed

A minotaur was kicking the head of Marco

-Dagger crystal hearth attack!- Many flies came out of Star's wand and defeated the minotaur

-Thanks Star...but I said to the roleplaying party of Alfonso, not this place!- Marco said

-Sorry Marco but when you said warriors and monsters I think of this place-

Now in the present:

-Five minutes late Star, the bus left us, now what!?- Marco exlaimed

-Told 'ya to teleport Marco-

-Just do it, what if the teacher embarrasses us, what would Jackie think-

-What would Oskar think- Replied Star

-Focus Star, to the School, the School, not Mewni, not Ludo's home, not other city-

-Chill Marco chill, everything will be fiiiiinnneee!- They start to teleport, but...

Meanwhile in Norrisville:

-Ninja slice, ninja slice, ninja slice!- The ninja was figthing a giant robot controlled by McFist, suddenly...

-Nija air fist!-

-Damn you ninja!, soon I'll be...wait nothing happened!?-

The attack was blocked by a shining purple sphere

-Finally at...this is not..our school...Star!?-

-See Marco, always trust...oh-

-Okay this is unexpected...TAKE THIS NINJA!- The robot shoted a giant lazer beam, the ninja couldn't block it

-Did I...win?...I win!, take that ninja, this is awesome!, I defeated the ninja, I defeated the ninja!- McFist exclaimed dancing and shooting missiles everywhere

-Who is this guy?- Asked Star

-Don't you know him!?, he is Hannibal McFist, in person! I can't beleve it, I need his autograph-

-Wait, didn't you see what did to him!?- Star said while pointing to a weak ninja

-Come on ninja, wake up!, ninja!?, Cunningham are you there!?- A short and chubby boy said while trying to wake up the ninja

-He looks like...-

-Ferguson- Marco said surprised

-Now you!- McFist interrupting Star and Marco

-Narwhal blast!- Star shouted, narwhals landed on the giant robot

-What the!?- McFist was confused

-Ultimate destroying hydro punch!-

-NO!- McFist's robot was destroyed and he escaped running

-We should get him...- Marco said

-Nah it's fine- The ninja said

-You are the ninja!, I can't beleve it, you save us!-

-Actually...- Star was starting getting jealous almost everytime Marco gives her the credit

-It was nothing, now...SMOKEBOMB!- The ninja disapeared

-I should get back to classes- Said the boy with orange hair

-Wait, who are you, where are we!?- Asked Star

-Howard Wienerman, both of youu..- Howard looked at Star's face

Howard's mind:

-She is so beautiful, so cute, look at those eyes, those...-

-We should go home, Norrisville has many dangers- Marco said

-No!, I mean why to hurry up, just chill I will show you the place- Howard said

-Oh no no no, I saw the news this is ranked as the third dangerous place to live!-

-Don't be paranoic dude, we have the ninja!, he saves us everytime, he migth be dumb sometimes so don't expect too much epicness- Said Howard

-Yeah Marco, he's rigth, let's take a look at this city and beautiful people!- Said Star cheerfully

-Fine, but if sometimes kill us remember I told you-

-Hey Howard finally I find youuu...-

Yep Randy also saw Star he looked really stupid this time.

-Cunningham are you alrigth?- Asked Howard

-Y...yeah, so what's your name gurl!?- Randy asked trying to look cool

-My name is Star, nice to meet both of you-

-My name is Randy, nice to meet you also-

-Psst Cunningham come over here-

-What now Howard-

-She's mine Cunningham-

-Oh come on!-

-I saw her first!, I bet she likes me back!-

-You flirt with every girl that is nice to me-

-Hey, don't you forget about Theresa?, she totally has a crush on you-

-Oh I forget that-

-So Star is mine-

While the 2 boys where arguing Star and Marco decided to return home.

-Remember Star, the SCHOOL- Both of them where about to teleport but...

-RAWWR!- A stanked Bucky was destroying everything

-Ready Star?-

-Ready- Star answered

Marco started figthing against him while Star make some spells on him

-Wait the ninja will be here soon!- Howard said

-Wheres Randy?- Star asked

-...now she remembers his name...- Howard murmured

-He is in the bathroom!-

-Smookebomb!-

-Ninja!- Marco said cheerfully and he got punched in the face

-Watchout Mar...boythatInevermet, also you girl that I never met- Said the ninja nervous

-Come show your skills!, we need to kill this thing!-

-Don't kill him!, we need to destank him-

-Destank?- -Just look- The ninja jumped into the classrooms he returned with Flute girl.

-Now flute girl apologize with him-

-Ugh whatever, sorry Bucky- Nothing happened

-Be honest please-

-Sorry Bucky for rejecting you I was so shy to finally say yes blah blah please forgive me-

The monster returned to a happy naked Bucky

-I dont have any spells for this- Star said covering her eyes

SMOKEBOMB!-

-Hey Howard what happened?- Randy asked running

-Nothing important, the ninja appeared to destank Bucky-

-Ouch my face!- Marco said

-Yeah I think we should return home- Star said while starting to teleport Marco

-NO WAIT!- Randy and Howard tried to stop them but it was too late.

-Never in our lifes Star, never teleport us, never!-

-At least we got new friends- Star said

-Well that chubby guy seemed to had intentions to be more than your friend- Marco said

-His name is Howard-

-Now you remember his name-

-Oh you look cute when you are jealous Marco!-

-I'm not jealous- Marco said while blushing

-Cheer up Marco we have one day without school!-

-One day without seeing Jackie- Marco was sad school can be important but for him Jackie was more important than everything

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls:

-See!, they kissed again-

-Relax Dipper we are going back to school maybe you will find someone special- Mabel said

-No Tammy dumped me, also Annie and don't forget Jackie- Dipper was crazy for Wendy, it was the last day of vacations for them

-The girl of 9th grade?, nah, I will find the best girl for you- Mable packing all her stuff

-Yeah whatever, at least we had a wild summer-

-Exactly, now things will be different, new adventures, new loves, new people to meet- Mabel was dreaming of finally meeting her true love

-Kid trust me, money- Gruncle Stan appeared with some backpacks

-Money?- Dipper asked

-Women all of them, they want money, just get some of it and BAM!, it's like a magnet-

-And all that stuff?- Mabel asked

-Oh, it's time for me to relax, I'm coming to see your parents, 3 months of doing nothing in your house- Stan answered

-Your coming with us!- Dipper shouted

-Yay!- Mabel was jumping

-Exactly Dipper, I will show you tips and tricks to get some girls- Stan grinned

-I don't like that idea, I'm a man, I will get my own girlfriend and she will be hot-

-Don't you forget about someone Dipper?- Stan gave a devious smile

-What are you talking about!?-

-*COF COFpacificaCOF COF*-

-Don't be silly Mabel, we are just friends-

-Everyone says that- Stan said before going to his room

-Let's watch the TV, today is the Migthy Dolphin marathon!- Mabel cheered

-Please kill me- Dipper said bored

-So now what!?- Marco asked bored

-Let's go to that place with all those shops and that giant TV, we can have fun watching how it's called again? I think moveis? or we can buy something!- Star was running to the mall she was so excited

-First of all it's called a mall, it's movies not moveis and second we don't have enough money to buy something-

-Oh not now Marco or I should call you "safe kid" we can use the money of lunch to see a movie- Star mocked Marco

-Stop it, I'm not a safe kid, I'm a misunderstood badboy, we are going to watch the most violent movie ever-

-That's the Marco I know-

2 hours later...

-I'm not going to sleep tonigth- Star said

-Me too-

-Sir, that can't be posible, that amount of energy is just fantasy, maybe the ninja used toxic gas in you and you imagined all those things- Viceroy said

-Viceroy I'm saying the truth they apeared in sphere and the blod girl attack me!-

-What is happening!?- The Sorcerer was really angry this time

-Sir...ehhh we got some new issues- McFist said scared

-What kind of issues!?- The Sorcerer asked

-A girl with a magic wand...beat me-

-How could it...be specific- The Sorcerer was remembering something

-Blonde, average height-

-NOT THE GIRL, THE WAND!-

-It was purple with a Star on it and...-

-A STAR!-

-Y...yes please dont kill me-

-BUT HOW!?, I tougth she have it or...-

-Is there a problem..sir?-

-He may be here also-

-Who?- Viceroy asked

-Ludo, an old friend I met in my past journeys, he was crazy by having that wand, he said things about dimensions, he told me about it, it has an extremely power to destroy a whole city, I need it!-

-McFist find that girl!-

-Yes sir!-

 **To be continued...**


	2. I'm the ninja (1,462 words)

**BOOM (sorry for the delay)**

.

.

.

.

-Cunningham what's wrong?!- Howard asked

-It's horrible Howard, the end is coming!-

-The rumor is real?!, there are no more McSquiddles?!, this can't be happening!-

-Theresa saw me with Star!- Randy answered scared

-Oh that was! for a moment I thought you were talking about the McSquiddles-

\- What do I do?!-

-Destank her-

-She's not crying !, she is now angry! -

-I told you that Star was mine!, but Mr. Cunningham had to intrude! -

-Show you gir!l- McFist destroyed a wall, he was a in huge robot with many missiles.

-Ninja?!, there is no ninja- Randy was too nervous

-No kid!, I said girl! -

-What Girl - asked Howard

-Average heigth, blonde, eccentric clothes, with a wand in his hand ...-

-Oh yes!, she went over there - Howard pointed upward

-Shut it Howard - Randy covered her mouth

-Upstairs?, do not play kid! -

-I'm sorry...good luck...finding that girl..- Randy was about to leave with Howard

-Don't go!, tell me where that girl is or I'll...! -

-Not that you were kind and good? -

-Er yeah, I'm looking for ... just give her a gift-McFist let his guard down

-And what about the ninja?-

-The Ninja is no longer important, now I look at that girl, now go to your classroom -

McFist destroyed another wall and continued to search

-Girl, girl, were are you girl! -

-I must stop him before he destroys something else- Randy ran to the bathroom but collided with Theresa

-Ouch, hey look where you run! -

-Theresa Oh I'm sorry! -

Theresa ignored him and went on his way

 **Theresa's mind:**

I apologize ?, he first thinks of me, but then ... disappears from the science class to talk to a girl!, I don't get it! -

Randy ran, Theresa turned to him.

I need to apologize

Randy went to the bathroom and began to search his suit ...

-Randy?, where is him? -

-Where's my mask, book!, no, no lunch, my mask?!-

-That's Randy - Theresa looked to see some ...

-Finally!- Randy pulled his ninja mask and put it on, ran and found Theresa in the floor unconscious

-Theresa!-

Suddenly stanked fluite girl and stanked Julian appeared

-First McFist and now these two!- Randy began to dodge several attacks

-I can not leave her here - Ninja took Theresa and started running in the other direction, Theresa began to wake up ...

News and events last minute !, eccentric Norrisville city is being attacked again by two creatures, also a giant robot is destroying several buildings or homes, no trace of the legendary ninja. Now we live from our reporter Blake Norrisville Bridges-

-Indeed Amy, two monsters are destroying Norrisville high, now I'm going to interview a random girl I found, Miss Rachel, you say that you are the number one fan of the ninja, but he still does not appear, how do you feel at this?-

-The way I feel?, ninja where you?!-

.

.

.

-We should help?- asked Penn

-That if we should?, no- Sashi answered coldly

-Don't be like that Sash- Boone said

-Fine, but if we die, I'll kill both of you- Sashi said

-This also works as a teleporter, right?- Asked Penn

-There's only one way to find out, but hurry Phyllis could be here at any moment- Boone

-Sash hurry up!- Said Penn

.

.

.

-We should help?- asked Marco

-Nah, Randy will handle it- Star replied

-He really think we are that stupid!- said Marco laughing

-It's really funny when he is trying to convice us that he is not the ninja!- answered Star

.

.

.

-Ra-Ran-Randy - Theresa finally opened his eyes, ninja stopped running, started sweating and was very nervous

-I don't know who are you talking about...girl- The ninja answered

-Y-ou're !, Randy ... you are the ninja - Theresa almost fainted again to say those words

-Of course not, you surely have confused me, it always happens- The ninja began to scratch his back and stepped back

-Don't lie Randy!, you are the ninja, it will be like our secret-

-Ehhh ... Howard also ... - Before he could finish was crushed by three unknown people

-So it's also a teleporter- Penn said

-There are some things that Phyllis didn't tell us- Sashi answered

-Hahaha! I feel tickle in the back! - Boone said

-Uggh! Yuck Boone, it seems that you kill someone- Penn moved quickly along with his two friends

-We kill the ninja - Boone was surprised

The ninja got up and was really weak, there was nothing of heroic on him

-I'm...the...ninja...prepare to...- The ninja for some reason fainted

-And who are you? - Asked Penn

-My name is Theresa...watchout! - Theresa hid in a locker.

Stanked Julian appeared out of nowhere and began to destroy the hall

-Sashi Ready? -

-How?, this isn't a dimesion Penn, we don't have any kind of weapon!- Sashi responded

-Thank me later guys- Boone give to the both of them plasma canyons

-How did you get these Boone?- Penn asked

-Just thank me later Penn...thank me later-

The three of them began to fight Julian, unintentionally they were starting to kill him

-Ouch, what happened?- The ninja was now conscious

Three guys are fighting Julian Howard answered while drinking soda

-Can you believe me?, I had a crazy dream that Theresa found out that I was the ninja ... THERESA !, where is she?! -

She hid in one of the boxes, you are seeing right now and she is listening to all the things we are talking now...stop those three before they kill Julian

The ninja ran to the fight ...

-Don't kill him!-

-What?!- Sashi was surpised -But it's a monster!-

-Ninja!- Penn said

-Hey! Look a butterfly- Boone got distracted and Julian kick him

-So now what?!- Sashi asked

-Just look- The ninja jumped and with his sword he cuted Julian's hat and went back to normal, he ignored them and chase stanked flute girl

-Hey wait! - Penn began to follow the ninja

-You need to leave, is too dangerous!-

-But we want to help, that's why we are here- Said Penn

-Sorry dude but...- McFist suddenly attacked the ninja and the other ones

-Now tell me ninja!, where is she?!- McFist had a giant mini-gun and he aimed to the ninja

\- Who?!- Sashi was really angry rigth now

-Don't interrupt!- A giant missile almost hited Sashi, Penn had to destoy it with the lasr canyon

-Sashi please show him the exit- Penn said

-It will be a pleasure- Sashi grinned in a devious way, she started firing to McFist with the laser canyon, explosions everywhere.

-I'll be back!- McFist excaped

.

.

.

-McFist if I ever escape from this prison by myself I will manage to travel in time and I swear by my mother than I'll kill your parents and you will neber be born!- The Sorcerer said angrily

-Err...sorry sir...I...-

-Nothing!-

.

.

.

-I'm too old for this!- The Sorcerer started using all his power and aim it to a big broken glass

-This needs to work- The Sorcerer said while loking to his new homemade gadget (it's like a hologram transmitter)

4 hours later...

-Boss, someone is calling-

-And who is Toffee?-

-Someone called "The Sorcerer"-

-Sorcere... How long?!, answer it!-

-Someone is there?!...dammit!- cried the sorcerer frustated

-It's me Ludo, good to see you old friend-

-Good to see you Ludo, I've noticed that you've grown a little-

-Very funny!, so why this unexpected call?- asked Ludo

-I need your help, you always told me about a wand-

-YES!, but now it's the queens daugther that has it!-

-Well this girl came here-

-And why did not you tell me!-

-Now I'm chained and imprisoned-

-If you are chained how did you see the girl?-

-I have slaves who were responsible for that, I can get you that wand-

-So do it!-

-The problem is the ninja!, I can't escape without help, I need you to come here to free me, I get the wand for you, I dominate this world and you conquer Mewni-

-Do you remember Mewni?!, remember when we went to that bar full of busty girls?!

-Yes, it was amazing!, when they called you a pervert and many of them beat you!, so deal? -

-Deal!, tell me where are you rigth now_

-Just come to Earth searching for the town of Norrisville-

-Norrisville, see you soon friend-

The call ended...

-Are you realy going to that place?!- Toffee asked

-Of course, he helped me build my army, so game on!-

.

.

.

 **Next chapter full of Gravity Falls and SVTFOE, thanks for the support and patience :)**


	3. We are the Crystal Gems (636 words)

**.-. A long term depression attack m8s, it was horrible.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

-Pearl?!, have you seen Steven?- Connie asked, she was ready for another day of training

-He went to a new mission with Garnet- Pearl answered

They were at Steven's place.

Pearl had a dirty laundry from Sreven's room.

Amethyst was eating a donut on the couch watching television, she seemed asleep.

-Pearl when I can figth with Steven on a mission- asked Connie, the two left the house.

When you're ready Connie, you still need to improve your balance and posture- answered Pearl, they went to the temple to train.

The training began and a clone of Perla was formed.

-Remember Connie, Steven is the one who have to protect, Steven has to survive-

Connie nodded while fighting the copy with her two swords.

-I'll be part of your universe Steven!-

It took three hours and Connie continued training nonstop.

-Pearl! Pearl!- Amethyst ran at her direction, exhausted.

-Amethyst what happened?!- Pearl asked nervous and a little paranoid.

-It's Steven!, Garnet returned carrying him passed out and ... and ... let's go!- The three of them returned home.

-Garnet!, Where is Steven! -

-He's in his room, he has not said any word since we arribed- Garnet said a little nervous.

-Steven!- Connie entered the room, he was playing video games in silence.

-Steven what happened?!- Pearl asked nervously

No response

-Steven you have to tell us! What happened?!- Amethyst said

No response.

-Steven say something- Pearl said.

-Visions Pearl-

-Visions? What kind of visions?-

-A Huge cannon, an army of monsters, demons, ghosts, dragons, undead people...we may have fought many things but I have never seen a cyborg motorcyclist! And they blamed me Pearl! blamed me!-

-Your're not guilty of anything- Connie said

-They said I killed them, It's your fault, everyone of them will die! Voices shouted at me and I wanted to escape- Steven began to cry, Connie tried to comfort him, Pearl was thinking, Amethyst said nothing, she didn't know what to do. Garnet was still sitting down resting she looked too quiet, something wasn't rigth.

-Steven don't cry, it's not your fault- Connie hugged Steven

-Something isn't right, Steven what kind of ghosts did you see?- Asked Pearl

-They Had different sizes, I saw a little pirate, a stupid ghost, I don't know, they were only quick images, I saw a demon too, I don't want to remember all those things- Steven replied sadly

Peridot appeared at the door with a toolbox.

-Where is the oil?!-

-Peridot, you can help us-

-Help?! I do not have time to help - Peridot tried to exit but Pearl stopped her.

-You know something about ghosts or demons? -

-I don't have time for...what kind of ghosts -? She asked serious

-A Motorcyclist cyborg, pirates-

-Anything else?-

-An evil Dorito, robots, more monsters-

-Evil Dorito...oh no-

-They blamed me and shouted things about the end of the earth, they will return to destroy all of us, revenge- Steven said

-Revenge?-

-Now I remember, they are coming for you-

-For me?!-

-It will be all my fault and everyone will die and then they will come for you, they will return and neither the ninja or el tigre will stop them-

-Ninja, Tigre?, well that escalated quickly-

-But who?-

-In had answers in my ship, I have a theory but we need to find out more- Peridot said firmly.

-You remember something? -

-Just a little, I have a contact, is on a planet far from here, a dimension to be exact, we have to go Mewni-

-Mewni?-

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **Sorry if it was too short, but I decided to expand the crossover universe of my story (Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon), don't worry.**

 **:v**


	4. DOOM! (563 words)

**.-.**

 **.-.**

A small loan of a million invaders from outer space were waiting for the advice.

-When will he let us attack?- One of them said

-I don't know, hes an idiot!- Another one answered.

-His exile is now our only salvation- Tenn interrupted, every invader was in their own ship, all of them were waiting for the approval signal to start the invasion.

The lasts months, Irk was running out of resources for theit survival, the rebels of each planet they conquered stand against them, the irken race was now in danger of extinction.

The only way to survive was to infiltrate, repopulate in planet earth and slowly replace all humans with irkens.

A small alien in Earth was already preparing a huge shelter near the center of the earth to maintain all the irkens healthy and warm. The almigthy tallest were ready to invade earth, with their advanced technology no human will detect them, except for a kid with a big head.

-Computer, send the approval for invation!-

 **Meanwhile in Gravity Falls...**

-Did you get it?-

-Yes, now pay up-

-What was your name again?-

-Catfish Booray-

-Cat...fish...Boo...ray, good you'll get your money when you get home- Preston Northwest's limusine accelerated as he snapped his fingers.

-Soon Bill, you'll return- Preston was looking at a green glowing powerball.

Preston picked his phone.

-Hey Vlad I got it-

-Good, take a flight and come to Amity Park-

-Axion Labs rigth?-

-Yes, take your time currently I'm having a conversation with those little things-

-Man that's nasty-

-Yeah I know, all of them will reside in that creepy state, I will just hide any suspicion-

-Good to hear that, talk you later-

Preston ended the call.

.-.

.-.

-Toffee!, were are my dimensional scissors?!-

-In your hand sir, in your hand- Toffee answered

-Good, stay here and...do something, all of you idiots find that key and give to me!-

All the monsters and Ludo entered the portal to Norrisville High.

.-.

.-.

-Hey Randy did you watch...?- Howard was interrupted by the brutal entrance of the monsters.

-Find that key!-

-It's ninja ti...Theresa?!- Before Randy could get his mask from his backpack, Theresa took his hand.

-Hope if you don't mind but those...- Theresa pointed some of the monsters, one of them looked at Howard.

-Run!- Theresa pulled Randy quickly out of the action.

-Wait my backpack!- Randy tried to return but it was too late.

.-.

.-.

-A pleassure doing bussines with you Vlad-

-The pleassure is mine Preston- Vlad said while drinking a glass of wine.

-Now we just need to close the deal with McFist and everything will be fine- Preston laughed

-Yeah let's not forget the Irken- Vlad interrupted

-How to forget it, absolute power of the first three galaxies near the earth besides new technology for us- Preston said

-Even so, one of my contacts have been publishing strange things about "gems" and the agreement is to eliminate any threat to the irken-

-Does the army count? If so, that would be out of my hands- Preston interrupted.

-No, they just want to avoid any kind of war with "intergalactic threats and / or mystical"-

-Mystical?-

-It seems that they detect what occurs eventually in Gravity Falls-

.-.

.-.

-Master Ludo! I think I found something!- One of the monsters shouted.

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **U wot m8?**


	5. Blame it on Steven (319 words)

**:v**

 **:v**

 **It was horrible...**

-Don't let Rippen escape!- Penn shouted cheerfully along with his 2 friends.

-Ugh! Not again! Larry?!- Rippen tried to get Larry's atention as both of them were at a spaceship, Larry was looking the space in a dumb way.

-Yes?- Larry said with a smile.

-Help me?! Do something!-

They were at a alien space multi-dimensional modificator...?.

The mission of the heroes: Prevent the evil tyrant alien Kif-Ly (Rippen) to activate a giant machine-canon to alterate and even (if they were lucky) destroy the space-time balance of the whole universe/dimesions.

-We almost got them!- Sashi said, the three of them were at a space ship with canons, she shot one of them.

-No! Curse you Larry! You did nothing!- Rippen's ship was destroyed, both of them started running in direction of the canon.

-Just press that big red button Larry! Just do it!- Rippen started acting a little paranoic.

-Too late Rippen!- The three of them surrounded Rippen and Larry.

-I'm getting bored of this, can you please at least let us win one time?!- Rippen said

-Nope, now...- Before Sashi could kick Rippen a fast space ship was approaching at their direction.

-What the?! Move!- Bonne cried pushing the other two, Rippen and Larry escaped.

The space ship crashed, it seemed that it was composed from some cars, a truck, a vending machine, some advanced technology and a dead cow.

-You had one job Amethyst adjust the breakers and fill the ship with fuel! One job!- Pearl shouted in anger.

-Are we in a new planet or dimesnsion? These really confuses me- Connie said, Steven protected everyone with Rose's shield.

-So now what?- Amethyst said

-What have you done?!- Penn said running over Rippen's direction

 **Lol, Penn is savage AF right now, sorry if it was short.**


	6. Poor Zita (1,943 words)

**Rated M**

.

Star and Marco were at home, school was over and there was no sign of Ludo.

The perfect evening, a feast of nachos followed by a marathon of horror films. What could go wrong?

-Here are the nachos- Announced Marco.

-Great!-

-I found spicy sauce made with the super-secret recipe of my Grandma! You'll love it-

-Secret recipe? Awesome- Star cheered

-Don't you find it strange that Ludo hasn't appeared yet? -

-I don't really care besides I have my wand and you have your karate thing-

Suddenly the house satrted shaking, it was an earthquake.

-What is going on?- Star wondered a bit nervous.

-It's an earthquake, let's go- answered Marco.

-In Mewni earthquakes don't exist-

-Really?!-

They saw a giant ship landing.

-Not in the garden! Those were the favorite roses of my mom!-

The crystal gems along with Connie were in the ship.

-You four stay hear please- Pearl ordered to Penn and his friends.

Steven ran out and said.

-You two! They also appear! -

-Who are you?! What is happening?!- Marco was ready to figth, Star aimed her wand at Steven.

-Don't do it! We are not the evil ones- Steven wanted to convince Star.

-Who. Are. You- Star said

-I'm Steven Universe and ...-

.And we are the Crystal Gems- Garnet interrupet

-We need you!- Syeven said

-Need us?- Marco looked a little scared, Star was already on guard.

-Come with us now! Our expiration date is near!- Peridot jumped trying to get attention.

-Expiration?! What do you mean?!- Star asked aiming her wand at Peridot

-They are coming! It was their fault!- Penn blamed the Crystal Gems.

-Hey- Connie protested.

Garnet was quick. She grabbed Star and Marco. Star didn't get enough time to attack.

.

.

Flashback:

The gems were trying to repair the ship that led them to thay strange place. In earth, somehow, Phyllis lost connection. She couldn't see what was happening.

-Were is Phyllis! At this time she would have already taken us out of this place-

I-t must be some way, swe need to find a transmitter-

Rippen and Larry had already escaped from the place. It was the Meekrob planet, home of the Meekrob. These rare species of pure energy are the main target of Irk. Rippen just made the work for them. He used a stupid self-destruct button created by some idiot with the surname of Doofenshirmtz. The button was activated and the countdown had begun.

-I think this is the end- Boone said, he seemed to be crying quielty.

.Never surrender gems!- The gems didn't care about the countdown.

-Why don't we use that ship?- Peridot pointed at a big red ship.

-I hate you so much Peridot- Pearl said

 _1 minute for the end of your miserable lives._

Many Meekrob aliens were running and shouting in panic.

End of Flashback.

-Let me go! If you touch Marco's hair I'll...- Star was trying to escape.

-Don't cry brat, I won't touch your boyfriend's hair-

Awkward silence.

.

.

-Open it- Ludo ordered. The sorcerer was about to be freed.

The ninja did not appear.

-Slowly, slowly- The sorcerer was already seeing the light.

In the halls, Randy witnessed everything. In one hand Theresa wanted protection (despite Randy's great stupidity) and in the other, there was a new enemy that was about to free the sorcerer.

'I'll regret this- Randy pushed Theresa, she fell and hit the lockers, for some reason her head was bleeding.

Randy ran down to the bathroom.

-Welcome back old friend-

The ninja ran quickly toward the battle, it was too late.

-Suffer Ninja! Suffer - The sorcerer threw projectiles of green energy.

-All of you! Attack!- Ludo ordered, many monster ran to Randy's direction.

-I smell fear! Anger! But also deep sadness! It is a strong smell! Perfect- The sorcerer use his power balls, a stanked Theresa appeared.

-RANDY!- It was her same monstrous form, but bigger and hadmore tentacles.

The ninja dodged the attacks and tried not to do much damage, the school was completely destroyed.

-Ludo, Friend! How long! I see that your army has been reduced during all this time-

-It's good to see you again sorcerer! Why don't we talk somewhere else? This is place is going down-

-As you like- The sorcerer answered.

-Retreat!- Ludo ordered, all the monsters ran away.

.

.

-It seems that the sorcerer managed to escape- Vlad was watching the news.

Vlad and Preston talked for a while. They were at Vlad's lab.

-You'd better get the others if we want this to work- added Preston

-Miracle City, Townsville, we have many cities with threats for our plan- Vlad said

-The irken will take care of that- Preston answered

-We still need Jasper if she is in, we haven't talked to her in years- Vlad drinked some wine

-Is really a "she"?- Preston asked

-I don't know, I think they don't have gender-

-I know two idiots who could work for us- Vlad said

-McFist And Viceroy?-

-No, they already agreed, Rippen and Larry, they could help-

-Yeah, they could clean this place-

-Hey, it's Toffee!- Preston pointed at the computer.

-Vlad, Preston-

-Toffee-

-Everything is going well? -

-Yes, the sorcerer already escaped- Preston replied.

-Well, Ludo help him but I fear that hecould ruin everything. We still need that wand, those powerballs are nothin compared to that thing-

-So no we completed step 1- Concluded Vlad

-The Irken will destroy the else for us, we now need to focus on Gravity Falls- Toffee said with a smile.

-This deserves a celebración- Preston said while drinking more vine-

-Of course, Preston, of course- Toffee said.

.

.

-Danny! Did you saw what happenened in...what was the name of that city?- Tucker desperate ran carrying a huge portfolio filled with pictures of Norrisville and Zim's house.

-Don't tell, more ghosts? Vlad again? -

-No! Aliens Danny! Aliens-

-Oh really? Stop playing pal-

-Trust me! They are coming for us!-

-You saw the horror marathon yesterday, right? -

-Of course! But it's already confirmed! It's like a giant hive, I have a friend that lives at that place-

-Are you really going to believe to your friend form internet?-

-He has a blog and evidence of their existence! We have to prepare! Hey and Sam? -

-She's sick-

.

.

-My Highnesses, everyhing is ready- Zim announced at his base.

They had millions of Irkens, all with weapons and ships. Zim base had to be modified a bit and tectonic plates had to be destroyed but no one in the area felt the earthquake. Except Dib.

-They are already here! Gaz prepare your things- Dib shut down Gaz favorite game.

-I'll kill you!- Gaz shouted.

-Hey Gaz! It's not a big deal! They are coming for us Gaz! Gaz? Gaz!- Gaz punched Dib in the face.

The highest were in charge and now Zim was a simple soldier.

Well friends, I'm glad you are still alive, as you see now this planet will be our new home, so prepare your ships and suits because the invasion will begin tomorrow- Purple announced.

-And the following is ...- Red was interrupted by the sound of an intruder alert.

-Computer! Who is it?!- Zim looked at the computer, it showed the a girl waiting outside.

-Who is it?!- Red asked

-A Human pig, obsessed with Valentine's Day, I will tear her stupid body in little pieces, this migth help me with some investigations-

-ZITA LIKES ZIM- Gir shouted

-This is very unprofessional Zim! Go and take care of it- Purple ordered.

-As you say my highness- Zim went to the elevator, he put on his disguise.

-ZIM kiss Zita! -

-No Gir! Zim kill Zita! -

Zim arrived and opened the door.

-Hi Zim- Zita greeted smiling

Zim didn't care. All the legs of his PAK rip and tear her. There was blood in the floor, walls, everywhere.

-This seems interesting- Zim said with an evil smirk. Zim ripped off the intestines, the lungs and some bones.

-Jackpot- Zim reached to the heart.

-Gir, put all the rest in the trash, I'll be putting all these in the lab. Be quick!-

Gir instead of obeying, he started playing with the bones.

.

.

Meanwhile in Miracle City, El Tigre with Puma Loco robbed the bank and a few churros.

-This will make me a better villain?- El Tigre asked in excitement.

-Of course hijo! Now run!-

The cops were already chasing them.

-Viva el desmadre!- Puma Loco shouted.

-So this is one of the threats you were saying, well. How the fuck he could be a thread for us?!- Preston protested.

He was staying for a while, they were watching all the "threads" for their plan.

-Don't underestimate him Preston I saw what he is capabale of, besides, do you remember what I told you about swearing in my lab?- Vlad said.

-Yeah, sorry-

.

.

-Come on Dipper, is Grunkle Stan! The most interesting person of all the world- Mabel exclaimed pointing Grunkle Stan, he was watching tv.

-Just forget it Mabel, we have school tomorrow-

It was 5 pm and the last day of vacation was ending.

-I'll miss Gravity Falls, and Waddles too- Mabel said

-Mabel, we just left yesterday, but Bill still worries me-

-I don't think anything could happen, Gideon is already in jail, but you didn't said anything to Wendy Dips! And that bothers me-

-It's nothing ... nothing important, she is already with Robbie and ...-

-Did I hear a man crying?- Grunkle Stan was behind them with a bag of Taytos.

-Nothing Grunkle Stan, is nothing. I was just hitting the books! Like every man!-

-Take it easy Dipper, tomorrow pick you at the end of school and teach you how to flirt with a woma. You'll end with a monument- Dipper went to his room.

-He'll be fine?- asked Mabel

-Yeah, I'll teach him-

.

.

.

-Sartana, It's time! The portal will open soon - it was the sorcerer with Ludo, and had escaped the ninja who was busy with Stanked Theresa.

Sartana Hello! Get ready for chaos - Ludo He greeted with a wicked smile.

-I'll take revenge from all the living things and from El Tigre!-

-The target is Gravity Falls-

Sartana took her mystic guitar of power and stummed it.

-Y'all going to die!-

.

.

.

The ship had already taken off.

-So why are we going to Mewni?- Steven asked.

-They know something, it's either a prophecy...-

-Prophecy?-

-Or a stage of unfortunate events-

-Don't worry Steven, I'll protect you- Connie said taking the hand of Steven.

-We can't go to Mewni! Let me go!- Star trying to escape but Garnet was stronger, she had taken her wand.

-I wonder how this toy works- Garnet started shaking the wand.

-Don't do it! You'll kill us all- warned Marco.

On the other hand, Penn with his friends was thinking of a plan to escape.

-Then we push that green thing that is driving this and we turn this ship to earth's direction? Or what?- asked Boone

-They are dangerous and they have "powers"-

-But we're not part-time heroes?- Boone asked.

-Only in other dimensions, we are useless here- Penn answered

-What do we do?- Sashi He asked Phyllis.

-We failed as part-time heroes, now we must face the consequences- Penn answered coldly.

.

.

Where is the American Dragon?

.

.

 **I don't own Taytos.**


	7. Soon

Don't worry lads. Soon I'll be back. With new ideas, improved grammar, less swearing, more material soon.

Soon.

Just wait, this is not easy.

Soon

:)


End file.
